Unnoticed Love
by hamtaroloverkursosaki
Summary: A quick drabble written to take my mind off some stress. I may go back and fill it in more later. Any opinions so far though? Story under cut. An unnoticed love between Kurosaki and Kai. Inspiration from a friend of mine who ships these two.


Kurosaki Kensuke woke up that morning like does every morning trying to grasp the fleeting memories of his dream. He did his normal routine to him it feels as if things never change. As he prepares to leave for school he catches sight of a group photo which makes him smile. Kensuke is a second year student at Byakudan Senior High. He pauses looking over the photo, his fingers tenderly tracing the person who he cares about.

Kensuke can remember quite well the day he first met this man. That day seemed like any other till some bullies started ganging up on him. He tried to make himself seem as small as he could then just waited for the pain, but it never came. Someone had stepped in protecting him. It took a while but Kensuke slowly lifted his head to see who his savoir was. Kensuke found himself stunned to see this tall red head standing in front of him with beautiful greenish blue eyes. The man held out his hand helping Kensuke up when Kizami Yuuya walked by seeing what was going on. Kensuke found his hand grabbed away from the man and he was practically dragged down the hall being told to stay away from him that he is trouble. He did not listen to his childhood friend on this matter instead he got to know this man, becoming friends with him. That is one decision he is glad he made.

Over the year Kensuke found he even fell in love with this man. It is a secret he has never told anyone. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he puts the photo down heading to school. Even at school it seems nothing ever changes, Yamamoto Mitsuki is yelling and kicking Fukuroi Masato while he works on council paperwork, Ohkawa Tomohiro and Katayama Ryosuke are playing their games, Kirisaki Tohko is drooling over Yuuya who is just staring down the hall, Urabe Emi talking about a new recipe she made...then there is Shimada Kai the red head who invades Kensuke's dreams at night. Kensuke watches as he walks up but before he can say anything a girl runs up and takes his hand. Kensuke has gotten used to this and just locks his feelings inside more. As Kai walks away with this girl Kensuke watches softly whispering "I love you." He is careful to make sure no one hears him though.

Tohko finds Kensuke later that day acting like his normal cheerful self. She walks right up to him, almost cornering him. He smiles sweetly like he always does, but her question almost makes him choke. She looks him in the eyes and asks, "Is Kizami single? I like him and want to ask him out." Kensuke sighs thinking of his own love and how he has hidden it deep inside himself. He replies with, "Yeah, go ahead do it. Everyone should get a chance at love." His eyes dart to the window softly muttering to himself, "Though some love is in vain." Kensuke shakes his head and smiles once again taking her hand. "No matter what never lose sight of yourself do not let someone ever change you." He does worry for his friend as he knows Kizami Yuuya is a hard person to get close to.

After school Emi suggests this friendship charm while everyone is sitting at the cafe like they always do. Everyone is to grab a hold of this paper doll and rip. Kensuke stands between Yuuya and Kai. When he reaches for the paper his hand brushes against Kai's, but he tries to make it seem like an accident. The last thing Kensuke remembers is everyone's smiling faces then hearing the screams as the floor opens up under them. He wakes up laying next to the pool alone. A plan to find his friends is set in his head as he heads out. At times he hears the voices of his friends but he can never find them, until he is walking trying to not pay attention to the dead bodies around and he trips over one. Kensuke is rubbing his arm that he landed on when he fell when he looks at the body. A loud gasp can be heard in the empty halls then a name. "Kai!" Kensuke's heart drops as he sees the body of the one he cared about laying next to him. Kensuke can not help himself as he cradles him in his arms, stroking his soft hair and cold cheek. "I thought you would have been one of the stronger ones, one of the ones to make it out." The tears sting his eyes as he sits there cradling him against his chest, just rocking back and fourth holding him as he cries. When Kensuke is able to pull himself together he gently lays Kai down then gets a blanket from the infirmary that he saw while searching the school. He tries not to cry again as he closes Kai's eyes placing a coin over each eye. As he prepares to say his final goodbye he does something that even surprises himself, he leans down and softly kisses Kai's cold lips whispering more to himself. "You never knew this, but I love you. I hope to meet again someday my dear friend." It is with a heavy heart but he does cover Kai with the blanket before leaving to once again search out the rest of his classmates.


End file.
